


no time for wishful thinking

by Captive9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (and i mean none at all), Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dub-con elements, Frottage, Humiliation, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Some slurs, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captive9/pseuds/Captive9
Summary: When Eren arrives, they barely exchange three words before Levi is shoving him up against the wall and crushing their lips together.





	no time for wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.
> 
> This isn't healthy sex. This is porn.

When Eren arrives, they barely exchange three words before Levi is shoving him up against the wall and crushing their lips together. It’s been almost a month since he last had him like this, and it shows. He's been pulling painfully long hours as the Scouts prepare for an upcoming excursion. They haven’t had the time or the privacy. But finally, Levi manages to score a night alone and undisturbed, and by luck he finds Eren alone in an empty corridor.

Eren gasps when Levi grabs his wrist, pulling him close.

“Tonight,” he says without preamble. “My room, after training.”

Eren’s lips part slightly. Then he nods, pulls out of Levi's grasp, and hurries away.

Now, Eren moans as Levi grinds against him, but Levi’s grunt is low and frustrated. The friction between their bodies is fucking tantalising. Levi wants his clothes off, now. Eren is fumbling at his shirt, but Levi slaps his hands away and gets it done quicker, discarding the thing carelessly on the floor. Eren's hands slip Levi’s shirt from his shoulders and run over the muscles of his arms, and then ghost over his upper back.

“Fuck,” Eren breathes. “You’re so fucking fit.”

Levi’s lip curls. He shows Eren just how fit he is, reaching down and hoisting him up, his hands on Eren’s ass. It strains his arms but it’s worth it, for Eren’s little sound of surprise, and for the way he instantly melts into it, wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist and pulling him in for another kiss.

Levi isn’t gentle. He knows Jaeger can take it. He can never get enough of whatever Levi will give him. Sure enough, he moans needily as Levi’s tongue shoves roughly into his mouth. Levi likes the way Jaeger tastes, and he likes kissing him so hard and deep that he won’t be able to get the taste of Levi out of his mouth, likes making Eren cave under his lips like this.

Levi is _definitely_ going to fuck those lips tonight.

But first, Levi launches at his neck like an animal, sucking bruising kisses into his sensitive skin. They’ll heal, of course; probably quicker than they should, with Jaeger’s frustrating Titan abilities. That irritates Levi no end. He wants everyone to see Levi’s marks on him. Eren whimpers at the scrape of his teeth, clutching at Levi, pulling at his hair and digging his nails into the skin of his back. Pain thrums across Levi's skin but it turns him on more than he’d admit, and it turns him on even more that he's making Eren so desperate and needy, that he has to cling onto Levi like a lifeline.

Eventually, the muscles in his arms are shaking so hard that he has to put Eren down. They’re both messes already, hard and panting, sticky and bruised and still half-clothed.

“You know you don’t have to bite my neck off every time we do this, right?” says Eren, a little breathless.

“You know you don’t have to pretend it doesn’t get you hard?” Levi retorts, slipping his hand down to the bulge in Eren’s pants. He palms the hard outline of his cock through the fabric, making Eren’s breath hitch. He drags his hand up and down Eren's length teasingly, then hooks a finger into his fly, pulling him in an inch closer, as if going to undo them.

But then he draws back. It gives him a little rush of satisfaction to see the frustration twisting Eren’s face. He gives Eren’s shoulder a shove instead of giving him what he wants, pushing him back into the wall again.

“Less of the sass, cadet.” Levi’s hands go down to his own fly. “How about you get on your knees and put your mouth to better use.”

Indignation flashes across Eren’s face. For a moment Levi thinks he’s going to refuse. But Levi knows him well enough to see the pang of want, of _need_ , that the command sends through him. Levi smirks when Eren complies, sinking to his knees and freeing Levi’s cock. He doesn’t waste any time, his hand working up and down in fluid, familiar motions, and then running his tongue down the length of Levi's cock, tasting him.

“ _Maria_ ," Levi groans. "Always so hungry for it, aren’t you?”

Eren falters, his hand stilling and his mouth pulling away. Levi almost rolls his eyes. Of course, it wouldn’t sit well with Jaeger’s trademark defiance to _admit_ that he loves getting on his knees for Levi’s cock. But Levi isn’t feeling particularly accommodating of his rebellious streak tonight. Threading a hand into Jaeger’s hair, he coaxes him down again. He can’t force Eren to open his mouth, but he can rub the blunt head of his cock over Eren’s lips, smearing them with pre-cum, which must be one of the filthiest sights Levi has ever seen.

“Come on, Jaeger. How about you forget your stupid fucking pride for once and suck my dick like you really want to?”

For a moment, he thinks Eren is going to retaliate; his lips seem to press together a little tighter. But then he gives in. His lips part, letting Levi’s cock slip between them, and his eyes flutter shut momentarily. Levi lets out a shaky breath as his cock is enveloped by Eren’s warm, wet mouth. Just as good as the first time. He’s missed this. Eren seems to have missed it too; he moans around Levi’s cock when it fills his mouth, and the feeling of that alone makes Levi hiss.

Eren swallows Levi down like he was born for it. He looks up at Levi through those long eyelashes of him as he sucks him off. It does things to Levi, seeing his pretty lips wrapped around Levi’s cock, feeling the wet slide as he drags his mouth up and down his length. He gives Levi a particularly innocent, wide-eyed look before taking him so deep that Levi has to reach out and brace himself against the wall. If he were still a teenager, he probably would have come then and there.

“Fucking _hell_ , Jaeger,” he hisses.

Eren grins a little when he pulls off, and then swallows Levi down again. Levi moans, his head falling back. For a spell of time all he knows is the heat of Jaeger’s mouth, the filthy things he’s doing with his tongue, the wet little sounds he’s making that tug so badly at the building heat in Levi’s stomach. When Eren eventually comes up for air, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, but it doesn’t get rid of delicious flush to his lips. He looks – well, he looks like he’s been sucking cock, and it’s a good look on him. He jerks Levi's cock almost lazily, but when he goes to take it into his mouth again, Levi grabs his hair and stops him.

They gave each other blowjobs last week; quick and rushed, between training sessions, definitely not as good as this. But it’s been too damn long since Levi fucked him properly. He needs to have Jaeger writhing underneath him tonight. He needs a taste of that sweet ass before the night is over. The way Eren is going, though, he might not last that long.

"Not that I'm complaining," he says, "But do you want to get fucked tonight or what?”

Eren’s brow creases in confusion. Then something must amuse him, because his lips quirk up.

“Are you telling me you won’t be able to get it up again, _Captain_?”

Oh, the little _shit_.

With his hand still in Jaeger’s hair, Levi jerks his face down roughly, taking advantage of his parted lips to bring Eren down onto his dick again. Eren struggles a little, making protesting noises around Levi’s cock, but Levi pushes him down further. Tightening his grip, he fucks Eren down onto his cock until his throat is protesting and his hands are pushing at his Levi’s thighs. But Levi holds him fast, and gives a few shallow thrusts, fucking down Jaeger’s throat, making him choke so prettily.

When he finally lets Eren back up for air, he gasps for breath and sends Levi a glare.

“You’re a fucking dick, you know that?” His voice is delightfully hoarse.

“I know you _love_ my fucking dick,” Levi retorts. “And luckily for you, I’m going to be fucking _both_ your holes tonight, since you disrespected me like that, cadet.” He grips his cock and brings Eren down again. “Now are you going to take it properly, or are you going to be a little bitch about it?”

Eren looks a little sour when he opens his mouth again, but he still complies, giving Levi access. Levi knows he gets off on this. Hell, he can see the dark stain of pre-cum at the bulge in Eren’s pants.

Levi grips his hair with both hands as he starts fucking Jaeger’s mouth properly. Eren closes his eyes as Levi’s cock slides in, whimpering a little when it becomes obvious that Levi isn’t holding back. He drives in deep with short, hard thrusts, holding Eren’s head firmly in place to stop him from moving away. Eren gags, but Levi doesn’t let up; he knows from earlier just how much the little slut can take. Months of casual sex with Levi has left him with some tricks. Sure enough, as he picks up the pace, Eren relaxes his throat, and Levi finds himself groaning as he fucks into the tight, wet heat.

One of Eren’s hands is grasping pitifully at Levi’s thigh, like a helpless little kitten. The other has gone down to his own cock. He jerks himself off even as Levi chokes him on his dick, using him so roughly that his eyes are teary.

Levi can feel his climax building as he thrusts, until finally he’s fucking in one last time and groaning at the release. He pulls Eren in as he comes, almost on instinct, spilling down his throat. But he pulls out a fraction before he's done, and some of his come lands on Eren’s tongue before he’s finally spent.

Eren looks perfectly ruined: his hair in disarray, his eyes teary, his breath coming hard. Covered all over in Levi’s markings.

“Swallow,” says Levi, “And I’ll get you off.”

It’s satisfying to see how quickly Eren obeys, his throat bobbing obediently. Then he’s yelping when Levi grabs his arm, yanking him to his feet to bring him back up to Levi’s level.

Levi shoves him against the wall again, making him whimper, then moan as Levi’s hand closes around his cock. He’s so hard; Levi can barely believe he’s hardly touched himself.

Levi spits on his hand and jerks him off like he fucked him, like they always fuck, fast and hard, making Eren groan and throw his head back. Levi presses his body flush against Eren’s and sucks a final love bite into his neck as jerks him to climax. He comes with a gasp, thick white streams making a mess on both of their chests.

“ _Fuck_ , Levi,” is all he can mutter, as the post-orgasmic haze washes over him. He sways a little when Levi finally lets him go, having to catch himself against the wall. “Levi, that was… _fuck_.”

Levi lets out a shaky breath. He knows what Eren means. Jaeger is always a good lay, but that was something else.

Making his way across the room, he throws himself down on the nearest couch. Eren does the same. He hesitates, eyeing the chair on the other side of the room, but Levi shifts to make room for him on his. He doesn’t do any of that after-sex cuddling or shit. But they _did_ agree to go for another round later, so technically this doesn’t count. Besides, he knows how Eren craves affection; he’s younger than Levi, after all, and much more soft-hearted than Levi ever was. Levi isn’t cruel enough to deny him an affectionate touch between rounds of fucking.

Eren nestles into his side, resting his head on his chest, and lets out a tired breath. Levi doesn’t quite put his arm around him, but he doesn’t move it away either.

“Still going again,” Eren mumbles. “Just give me a break, yeah?”

His voice is a little rough, and Levi’s lips twitch. He cards his hands through Eren’s hair, drawing a soft hum from the younger man.

Levi’s mind drifts for a while as they lie there, all the tension blissfully sapped from his bones. He won’t remember what he thinks about later. He feels Eren’s breathing slow until he thinks he might have fallen asleep.

But eventually he stirs, lifting his head off of Levi’s chest, and the movement pulls Levi out of his reverie. Enough time has passed that Levi’s skin has cooled in the night air. As his eyes drift down Eren’s body, he feels his cock stir again at the idea of getting warmed up again.

Eren moves up and presses his lips against Levi’s. It’s soft, but it sends a shiver of  _want_ through Levi, and he takes Eren’s face in his hands to make it deeper. Before long, Eren is moaning into it again. He swings his leg over so he’s straddling Levi, and Levi lets his hands wander down, down his spine, to the curve of Eren’s ass, which his cock _definitely_ likes. Eren exhales, his breath hot against Levi’s neck. Then he shifts forward a little, until he can reach down between their bodies and close one hand around both of their cocks. Levi hisses at the slide of Jaeger’s length against his, at the coarse skin of his fingers. Eren drags his hand up and down, his eyes hazy, until they're both hard and panting again.

Then Eren stills. His eyes roam down Levi’s body, lingering at his cock, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

“Get up,” says Levi, nudging his hips.

“Where?”

Levi’s eyes roam. “Bend over the desk.”

Eren salutes mockingly. “Yes, sir.”

Levi pretends it doesn’t do what it does to his cock.

“Have you got lube?” Eren asks.

“Of course I have,” Levi scoffs. “You never bring any.”

He waits for Eren to snark that it’s his responsibility, being the older one. But when he looks over, he abruptly forgets that train of thought.

“Is this okay?” says Eren, and Levi can _hear_ the smirk in his voice even if he can’t see it on his face. He’s splayed across the desk, arms braced with his ass in the air, legs spread in a way that looks obscene. Focusing on locating the lube is a lot more difficult with Eren spread out to be fucked like that.

When he eventually finds the bottle of oil, Levi is on him in a flash, tossing the lid aside carelessly as he hurries to coat his fingers. He doesn't waste any time, spreading Eren's cheeks and pressing straight in. Eren actually whines when Levi’s finger sinks in knuckle-deep. Levi pumps in and out a few times, then slip a second finger inside to work him open better, making Eren squirm on the desk beneath him. He adds another finger, maybe a little soon, but he feels like he's going to go mad if he doesn't get inside Eren soon, and Eren isn’t complaining. He sucks in a sharp breath when Levi curls his fingers just right. Levi repeats the motion, until Jaeger is gasping on his fingers, his hips working to push back against them.

He almost laughs at Eren's noise of complaint when his fingers leave him.

“Do you want my dick or not, Jaeger?”

He doesn’t need a reply. He _knows_ Eren does. He quickly slicks up his cock, and then he feels Eren still beneath him when Levi’s head nudges at his entrance. A low groans slips from Levi’s lips when he pushes into Eren, rocking inch after inch into him, until his balls are flush with Eren’s ass. Levi can see Eren’s cheek pressed against the wood of the desk, his face strained so prettily, his eyes squeezed shut. Levi grips Eren’s hips to steady himself as he pulls out, then fucks back in, relishing the feeling of Eren’s tight walls around him. Unable to wait any longer, he starts to pick up a pace, rolling his hips and fucking into Eren faster with each stroke. Soon he’s slamming in with enough force that there are going to be bruises on Eren’s thighs from where he’s crashing into the desk.

“Ah – ah – _Levi_ —”

Levi grips Eren’s hips hard and gives a particularly sharp thrust, making him cry out.

“What’s the matter?” he smirks, grinding into Eren. “Can’t take it?”

Eren opens his mouth, but Levi fucks into him hard, and his reply dissolves into a groan that’s muffled into the wood.

Levi doesn’t know quite what it is that makes him stop. Maybe it’s the fact that Eren’s cock is hard between their bodies and the desk, and Levi can’t touch him when he’s fucking him like this. Maybe it’s that he wants to see Jaeger’s face as he comes undone.

Whatever it is, even though he's greatly enjoying having Jaeger around him, he eventually slows his thrusts, then pulls out of Eren completely. Eren looks over his shoulder, confused.

“Get on the desk,” Levi orders. “On your back this time.”

Eren scrambles to comply, swinging his body onto the hard wooden surface and lying back. Levi knows that they could do this on one of the couches, or, hell, even on Levi’s bed, but he wants it like this. He wants it to be hard and rough and _real_. He wants Jaeger to be able to feel this for days.

Levi climbs up onto the desk, spreads his legs and slams into him with one hard stroke that fucks the breath right out of Eren. His head falls back against the wood with a thud as Levi pounds into him. Levi closes his eyes and loses him to the rhythm of it, letting the waves of pleasure roll over him as he chases his climax. When he can feel himself on the edge, he looks down to see Eren palming himself, cock hard against his stomach. The sight sends a rush of something through Levi. Slowing just a little, he closes his hand around Eren’s length. He gasps when Levi strokes him. Levi looks up and sees tears in the corner of his eyes.

“God, Levi, _please_ …”

He sounds utterly wrecked. Levi angles carefully and fucks into him hard as he pumps Eren’s dick. Eren comes first this time, choking on a cry, hands balling into fists at his side. Levi grips his hips again and fucks to his own release. A dozen more thrusts and then he’s burying his cock in Jaeger and groaning in relief.

When he finally pulls out, the sound of their harsh breathing fills the room. Eren looks perfectly ruined, sprawled out on Levi's desk, with Levi’s come leaking out of him.

He winces when he finally pushes himself up into a sitting position.

“That’s going to hurt in training tomorrow,” he mutters. He shoots a glance at Levi. “Have you never heard of taking it slow?”

Levi raises his eyebrows as he works his shirt back over his head. “Don’t pretend you didn’t love it.”

He picks up Eren’s clothes and throws them at him, making him stumble as he pushes himself off the desk. Then Levi throws him a cloth.

“Clean up your mess before you go.”

Eren frowns. “What about your mess?”

“That’s in you,” Levi points out.

Eren rolls his eyes, but his cheeks flush a little.

He hesitates at the doorway. “Another time?”

His eyes are too round, too hopeful. Guilt twinges in Levi’s chest. A voice at the back of his head urges him to tell Eren to go and find someone else to give him what he needs – someone considerate, someone who will actually treat him decently.

But Levi doesn’t have it in him to resist Eren. One day, Eren will realise that he deserves better, and he'll upgrade to someone who isn't an asshole. But it won't be Levi's doing that drives him there.

“We’ll see, Jaeger.”

As if Levi isn’t going to make damn sure there are _many_ other times. As if he isn’t already counting down the hours.


End file.
